Newark, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Essex |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ras Baraka (term ends June 30, 2018)2017 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed May 30, 2017. As of date accessed, Baraka was listed as mayor with an incorrect term-end date of December 31, 2017. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Jack KellyAbout the Director, City of Newark. Accessed August 18, 2013. |leader_title2 = Municipal clerk |leader_name2 = Kenneth LouisOffice of the City Clerk, City of Newark. Accessed May 12, 2017. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = October 31, 1693 (as township) |established_title1 = Reincorporated |established_date1 = April 11, 1836 (as city) |named_for = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes =2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 67.617 |area_land_km2 = 62.644 |area_water_km2 = 4.973 |area_total_sq_mi = 26.107 |area_land_sq_mi = 24.187 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.920 |area_water_percent = 7.35 |area_rank = 103rd of 566 in state 1st of 22 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_note = |population_footnotes =DP-1 – Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Newark city, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 14, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Newark city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 14, 2012. |population_total = 277,140 |population_rank = 70th in country (as of 2016)PEPANNRSIP - Annual Estimates of the Resident Population for Incorporated Places of 50,000 or More, Ranked by July 1, 2016 Population: April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2016 - United States -- Places of 50,000+ Population from the 2016 Population Estimates, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 4, 2018. 1st of 566 in state 1st of 22 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 – State – County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 6, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 4424.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 11458.3 |population_density_rank = 23rd of 566 in state 4th of 22 in county |population_est = 281,764 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_demonym = NewarkerDickson, Paul. [https://books.google.com/books?id=MJpt4QCXWWoC&pg=PA160 Labels for Locals: What to Call People from Abilene to Zimbabwe], p. 160. HarperCollins, 2006. . Accessed August 6, 2013. |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = −4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 13 |coordinates_footnotes =US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07101-07108, 07112, 07114ZIP codes for Newark, New Jersey, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 14, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2013. |area_code = 862/973Area Code Lookup – NPA NXX for Newark, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 11, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401351000American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 28, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885317US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Newark is the largest city in U.S. State of New Jersey, 65th largest city in the United States, and serves as the seat of Essex County. It is located 8 miles west of Manhattan. Newark was originally formed as a township on October 31, 1693. During its time as a township, portions were taken to form Springfield Township, New Jersey, Caldwell Township, New Jersey, Orange Township, New Jersey, Bloomfield Township, New Jersey, (March 23, 1812) and Clinton Township, New Jersey. Newark was reincorporated as a city on April 11, 1836. The previously independent Vailsburg borough was annexed by Newark on January 1, 1905 and became part of West Ward. Newark is divided into five wards; North Ward, South Ward, West Ward, East Ward, and Central Ward. Central Ward has train stations of Amtrak and New Jersey Transit. It also has museums and tall buildings including headquarters of large corporations. The High Street Historic District is in Central Ward. East Ward includes a neighborhood called "Ironbound". South Ward has the large Newark Liberty International Airport, one of the first major airports in the United States. Branch Brook Park in North Ward has the biggest display of cherry blossoms in the eastern United States. References Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:Newark, New Jersey Category:1693 establishments in North America Category:1690s establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:17th century establishments in New Jersey